monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Drakon
Drakons are a race of sentient fish creatures that appeared in the UK-published Sonic the Comic magazine. A warlike people originating from the planet Drak, they have established an interstellar military empire and have previously set their sights on conquering the planet Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog's home planet. Biology When Sonic first encountered Drakons, they appeared to be humanoid. It would later be revealed that the Drakons were actually fish that piloted robotic exoskeletons in order to function outside of their original aquatic environment. Though aquatic in nature, Drakons are capable of breathing air without the need of specialized life-support systems. Society The Drakon Empire is a powerful intergalactic empire that presumably encompasses several planets and civilisations, though only the planet Drak and its natives have been seen in the pages of StC. Drakon society is governed by three major ruling houses: the House of Knowledge oversees matters of science and learning, the House of Magic are the keepers of ancient arcane secrets, and the House of War acts as the empire's military force. In the Drakon Empire, criminals are placed on trial-by-combat and forced to fight to the death against a chosen Prosecutor. Matters of law and order are greatly simplified thanks to this rule: the innocent are those strong enough to survive their trials whereas the guilty are too weak to prove otherwise. History Ancient history Thousands of years ago, the Drakon Empire had established an outpost on Mobius in the area known in modern times as the Aquatic Ruin Zone. During this time, they had discovered Chaos energy as a power source, but required a suitable means of containing the dangerously unstable energy, leading them to discovering the sacred Emerald Mines of the Echidna race. The emeralds' properties made them suitable vessels for containing Chaos energy, thus the Chaos Emeralds were created. Realising the threat posed by the Chaos Emeralds in the hands of the Drakons, the Echidnas stole the stones, leading to a terrible war. The details of the Echidna-Drakon war are presently unknown, though it is known that the Echidnas would one day disappear without a trace, leaving only Knuckles to guard the Floating Island and the Chaos Emeralds. The Drakons have never managed to recapture the emeralds, as yet. Sonic the Comic The first appearance of the Drakons took place in StC's 106th issue in the Sonic story "Flickies' Island - Part 3". During a confrontation between Sonic and Dr. Robotnik on Flickies' Island, a Drakon Prosecutor appeared through an inter-dimensional portal called a Mobius Ring. The Drakons had somehow discovered the reactivation of the Mobius Ring (Robotnik had been using it to snatch Flicky birds from the Drakon dimension to use as organic batteries for his new Badnik robots) and were concerned that Mobians could again pose a threat to the empire. Sonic told the Prosecutor that Robotnik was responsible and so the Drakon took the mad scientist back to Drak to face justice. However, Robotnik was able to convince his captors of his worth and promised them that he could aid them in reclaiming the Chaos Emeralds. After this, Robotnik concocted a scheme to take the emeralds for himself using aid provided by the Drakons, a scheme that proved to be successful. The doctor's lackey Grimer pretended to betray him and joined the Drakons, organizing an operation to breach the defences of the Floating Island and acquire the Chaos Emeralds. However, Grimer had modified a teleporter device to banish the Drakon invasion force back to their own world after the emeralds had been secured, allowing Robotnik to step in and claim the gems himself. Of course, Robotnik would not hold on to the stones for long as he was defeated, as usual, by Sonic. Sonic the Comic Online In the webcomic continuation of StC, the Drakon Empire is now primarily governed by the House of Knowledge. The empire continues to attempt to reacquire the Chaos Emeralds and have currently launched a massive invasion of Mobius. Dr. Robotnik, having previously descended into madness after suffering so many defeats, has been aided back to (relative) sanity and now serves as the Drakons' proxy, commanding armies of Badniks to terrorize and dominate Mobius while the Drakons discretely plan on how to obtain the emeralds and then destroy Mobius when they are done with it. Individual Drakons * Emperor Ko-Dorr - Leader of the House of War during the comic's original run. He has since been deposed and replaced, though the new Emperor has not yet appeared in StC-O. * Master Scholar - Leader of the House of Knowledge. A minor character in the original run, he has since been elevated in status and serves as foremost leader of the empire. * Sister Hagra - Leader of the House of Magic. Works closely with the Master Scholar in regards to the empire's plans against Mobius. * 'Chaos '- Former Drakon Prosecutor from ancient times who was transformed into a monster after absorbing large quantities of Chaos energy. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Evil Creatures Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Aquatic Creatures